The Monoclonal Antibody Core Facility (MACF) facilitates the acquisition and development of new antibodies for research studies by investigators in the Cancer Center. In some cases, antibodies are prepared in quantities and with purity suitable for in vivo preclinical studies. As such the MSCF is a vibrant and innovative core that contributes broadly to the basic and translational mission of the Center. Specifically the Core develops new MAbs/ hybridomas to a specific antigen of interest that work in the required application. The facility provides access to MAbs not otherwise readily available by: 1) Producing MAbs (in vitro); 2) Purifying MAbs; 3) Conjugating MAbs to fluorphores, proteins, Q dots; 3) Fragmenting MAbs into Fab and/or F(Ab')2 fragments. Cell cultures are a staple in cancer research and healthy cells are essential to acquiring solid and reproducable data from these in vitro systems. Since mycoplasmal contamination significantly alters cellular processes, routine testing is a good laboratory practice. To minimize problems from such contaminations the MACF also offers a mycoplasma testing service. The services provided by the Monoclonal Antibody Core have supported the research of 78 investigators in the past year. During the past grant period the work of the Core has contributed to 149 publications of researchers from 6 research programs, A recent paper from the laboratory Hans-Guido Wendel illustrates how the facility also meets novel requests. Wendel's work demonstrated that soluble Eph-receptor A7 suppresses tumor growth. This classification as a tumor suppressor is further supported by the fact that it Is lost in ~ 70% follicular lymphomas. The MACF contributed by purifying an anti-CD20-EPHA7 recombinant fusion antibody the Wendel group produced which had a therapeutic effect In tumor bearing mice. This customized chimeric protein was more effective than the parental CD20 antibody (Rituximab) at shrinking large tumors.